day_del_rey_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Misty Del Rey
Misty Del Rey (née Day) is the founder of the family along withher brother Corey Day. She is a witch based off the character of the same name from American Horror Story. Misty is, just as her source character, a peaceful friendly person who loves the nature. She excells at gardening and, since she is a witch, at alchemy. She is married to Lana Del Rey with whom she adopted her son Roman Del Rey. She is the oldest and the first Sim from the family to pass away. Her tombstone is kept in the backyard next to her garden and she sometimes visits the family during the night. Timeline October 2018 Misty moved to Moonlight Falls together with her brother Corey. She started working as a fortune teller and began with her gardening and alchemy skills. She started creating her own garded which is to this day still located on the household's lot. Misty Alchemy October 2019.png|Misty starts working on her alchemy skills November 2018 – January 2019 Misty didn't have any significat life events during this period. She focused on her gardening and alchemy skills as well as her fortune teller career. She reached high levels in both skills and her garden in the backyard of the house got bigger. She also collected rocks, seeds and other ingredients she used in gardening and making potions. Misty Nov 18.png|Mitsy making progress with the garden in the backyard of the house February 2019 Misty met Lana Del Rey and they fell in love shortly after. The two went on a date to the movies theatre and their relationship became official on Februauy 8 after they had their first kiss. Their wedding, which took place in the backyard of the house, occured February 12 after which Lana moved into the household. The couple adobted a boy and named him Roman Del Rey. Misty was significally older than Lana; on February 22, they both celebrated their birthdays, Misty became an elder and Lana became a adult. On the same day, Misty retired from her fortune teller career. Misty kept perfectioning her skills and harvesting honey as she has a memory of getting attacked by bees. Misty Lana Wedding Feb 18.png|Misty and Lana's wedding April 2019 When Misty was about to pass away and Lana was on the verge of becoming and elder, Misty reched level 9 in alchemy skill and created a potion that turned Lana back to young adult. May 2019 While working in her garden, Misty died of old age on May 11. Misty Death May 18.png|Misty's death July 2019 Misty's ghost kept visiting the family during nights. Her son's wife, Ariana Del Rey started flirting with her and the two eventually became romantic interests. The rest of the members of the household quickly became upset with Ariana and her husband, Roman Del Rey, decided to divorce her. Trivia * During her lifetime, Misty was taking care of a big garden she created in the backyard of the house. After her passing, Ariana Del Rey kept taking care of it. * As a ghost, Misty broke up her son Roman's marriage by becoming romantic interests with his wife Ariana.